


Bonus: Headcanons

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [10]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: HC dump of their respective AUs
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bonus: Headcanons

**Zane**

Watches Echo shake a toy in front of Baby Ezra

Also Zane: "Echo. He's a baby, not a _cat_.

Admittedly, Echo is not his real name. When Zane was little, he could not say 'Ezekiel'. It stuck.

You can kinda tell that Zane and Echo are brothers, but mainly because they share a few facial features. Although, their hair and eye colors are completely different from each other.

Chris is secretly nervous around babies. Mainly because he doesn't understand them.

Zane is sort of pent-up, emotionally. He definitely puts Pixal, and eventually, his son before himself.

Zane and Pixal grew close together as kids because both of their fathers work for the same company. And they definitely worked a lot.

Zane actually lives in the basement of his house. It's all tricked out to not look _too_ much like a basement, but Zane's father definitely traded him to make his own office upstairs instead.

Echo looks pretty relaxed when he's relaxed. Zane looks serious when he's relaxed.

Pixal and Nya are also very close. When she tells Nya about the pregnancy, her mother Maya definitely fills in the motherly role Pixal needs during that time.

Out of Pixal's family, Chris is definitely the most serious.

Ezra's a sleepy baby.

* * *

**Cole**

Purposely does not tell his daughters which one of them was born first, because he thinks they might fight about it.

Nina and Eleni are actually fraternal twins, but anyone that meets them almost always mistakenly identifies them as identical.

His girls definitely inherited his dark, thick hair. When their hair began to get long enough, Cole spent a fair amount of time learning how to braid and style their hair through watching videos online.

Eleni doesn't really talk much. She's shy and quiet, and is pretty comfortable playing all by herself.

Nina isn't really the "loud" one but she's definitely the more talkative one.

When they were little, you already know Cole dressed them the same.

Lou buys the girls one of those poofy baby dresses for them to wear on their first birthday. Needless to say, they become yearly birthday gifts.

Cole constantly questions whether he is doing enough for them. Unbeknownst to him, he is definitely #girldad.

When they were babies, Cole set up a blanket and pillow for him to sleep on the middle of the floor between both cribs.

Obviously A at comforting / making his children feel safe. He's always had that. We've already known.

Their mother is not involved in their lives. Cole has full parental custody. (to be explored / expanded later) :D

And no, the girls don't really know her

* * *

**Jay**

Jay and Nya's daughter's name is Emma Kaileen Walker. Her middle name is meant to be a namesake after Kai. So it's pronounced as "Ky-leen."

Emma is generally a happy child. Blame Echo's contagious cheerfulness.

Jay and Nya really try to shield their daughter from what they do, keeping her out of harm's way as best they can. Enemies beware even mentioning her.

"Let's get one thing straight. Keep my daughter's name out of your mouth."

Emma is one cuddly baby. When she learned how to walk, she would constantly walk around, pulling on pant legs to be held. She would be put down, then walk over to someone else, repeating the process.

Hehe. As a baby, she learned to pull hair when in someone's arms. Cole and Lloyd are the only two really susceptible to it.

Zane holding Emma: *Emma begins to reach for his hair, only to softly hit the side of his head*

_Clink, clink, clink_

Zane: *slowly and gently lowers her hand

She resembles Jay more.

Emma is pretty comfortable around all of them. Cole, as Jay's best friend, and Kai, as Nya's brother, definitely try to beat each other at being the best uncle.

The moment Jay found out Nya's pregnant, you know he doted on her. But he's also incredibly nervous.

Nya: "Promise me that when I'm having this baby, you aren't going to pass out.

Jay: …..

"Well?"

"...yeah don't worry about it"

Nya: *clearly big and uncomfortable

Jay: "Look! A foot! It's almost like an alien is inside you, just trying to _bust out._

Nya: *glares

* * *

**Kai**

Kai's emotional expression of negative feelings is through anger. Not necessarily directed at anyone, but that's how it goes.

Kai eventually comes to terms, and when he looks at his child, he just cannot imagine a world without them.

Doesn't really know much about babies.

Kinda spoiler-y: Kai only tells one person at first, the rest find out a liiiittle bit later.

Best be known that the child, child of Kai and Skylor, will definitely be a force to be reckoned with :P

Skylor doesn't really know about babies either. They definitely learn together. From changing diapers to baby food.

Also kinda spoiler-y: Kai's reluctance to accept this change in his life has so much more to do than just the baby.


End file.
